The Butterfly King
by The Chinchilla
Summary: [oneshot][LuNa] It’s hard to feed a hunger that doesn’t go away with food.


Simply put, my first attempt at a romance-type themed fic. Also my first oneshot idea. So basically I can understand if it isn't the world's greatest thing. I just thought I'd get some practice in. 

All I ask is that if you don't like the couple, then don't read the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the original One Piece characters/ideas. I just own this story.

* * *

He sat upon the gritty beach shore, his hands digging within the warm sanded earth. He allowed the wind to run through his pitch-black hair, the messy strands waving back and forth in a soft pattern much similar to the waves that crashed lightly against his toes. He then grabbed tightly onto his legs, not letting them go while he allowed his chin to rest upon his knees.

Luffy was hungry.

But unlike that usual hunger pain he felt seemingly all the time, this one was different. It wasn't like he was in dire need for food. Luffy also knew very well that if he were to eat anything that it wouldn't feed this hunger, either. So therefore, he found it pointless to complain. Although one could easily see that uncontrollable hunger in his eyes.

It was written all over his face.

There was no true sound on the beach that moment, other than the lifeless waves. Despite the fact that it was against the captain's nature to stay quiet for so long, his unexplained hunger kept him silent. He continued to stare out at the vast sea, hoping his answers would simply hit him in the face. If not that, then at least end this day.

Nami, too, rested upon the warmth of the beach; her body lay flatten as she rested on her stomach under the sun's ray. Just as Luffy, she stayed hushed but not for reasons of discomfort. In fact, the girl was most relaxed, allowing her body to soak in the comfortable beams. Her eyes rested shut and made it appear as if the tender thing was sleeping. In truth, she was very much alert and was smiling to herself just a little.

It felt good to relax.

Her hand slowly started to cling to the multicolored towel she rested on, squeezing it as her hands had nothing else to do. Although settled, Nami was beginning to find herself bored just simply sun tanning.

Luffy peered over his shoulder as he heard her stirring noises. To his dismay, the young man began to feel as if it were his fault that perhaps Nami was not having a good time on her mini vacation. After all, this whole mess started with him.

---

It was on their ship did the crew begin to feel somewhat annoyed with his actions, Luffy recalled. They had claimed him unruly and too child-like to get anything done, and if a crew of pirates were to try to 'be on top' so to speak, they had to get a lot of things done.

The final straw was broken not too long ago, as Luffy rested himself flat on the deck. His arms were spread out wide and his legs mimicked. It was then when the captain started to feel that bizarre hunger in the pit of his stomach. He certainly didn't like the feeling very much. Luffy had tried very hard to get rid of it, too. He quickly went into the food stock and one by one ate everything he could get his hands on. Unfortunately, it did not go away and he kept on eating until there was nothing left.

Not a wise thing to do.

And so with all that food in his stomach and still having that empty hungry feeling, Luffy just laid there. All that food made him slothful and tired; lying was really all he could do.

But the resting was not to last. Quickly barging into view was a distressed Sanji, a large knife in one of his hands. His gaze quickly fell on the fallen captain and the young chef gave a soft grunt.

Luffy was right where he thought he would be.

The clunks of his shoes hitting the wood of the deck were heavy and almost like a stomp as he slowly approached Luffy's drooped head. Sanji then looked down at him, a stern look on his face, his cigarette clenched tight within his teeth.

"I'm not even going to yell this time," Sanji stated, taking in a deep breath and then slowly letting it out.

"Good, because I don't want to hear it," Luffy mimicked Sanji's stated voice tone and looked at him with an odd, blank stare.

"God damn, Luffy, this is possibly the hundredth time you've done this," Although Sanji stayed true to his word and didn't yell, it was clear to tell he was mad and he still spoke rather loud. "Now what are we supposed to eat tonight?"

"Hmm," As if this thought just popped into the captain's brain, Luffy took it in for awhile. "We're pretty much screwed, aren't we?"

"Again," Sanji reminded him.

It didn't take long for the remainder of the crew to overhear what was being disputed between the fallen captain and the disappointed cook, and soon Zoro, Nami, and Usopp gathered around Luffy's grounded body.

"You honestly don't think, do you?" Zoro was the first to blurt out; his arms crossed as he looked down upon Luffy and scowled. "It's like the only thing you ever listen to is your gut."

"I _was_ thinking," Luffy attempted to defend himself. "I _thought_ that I was hungry and therefore _thought_ it would be a good idea to eat."

"But the whole supply?" Usopp chimed in this time. Unlike Sanji and Zoro, he appeared more saddened than angry. "Honestly, that's the most selfish thing you've ever done."

Nami said nothing during the exchanges of insults towards Luffy. She just stood there glaring at him like she did the last few times Luffy had stuffed his face in such a manner. Only those last times she usually had something to add like 'Why don't you just eat the ship while you're at it?' or 'Sometimes I think we would have better luck if our captain was a rock'.

Nothing this time. It was almost as if she pitied him.

"So tell us Captain," Sanji finally ended his insults and began to take things to a more serious level. "Why do you keep doing this shit?"

Luffy sat himself up for once, straightening his hat and rubbing the back of his neck. With a frown, he looked up at Sanji, attempted to smile, failed, tried once more, and decided it was best not to fake his current feelings.

"It's hard to explain," He started, releasing his neck and looking up. It was as if he were trying to find his answer in the sky. "But I've been having these hunger pains in my stomach…but they aren't like usual hunger pains…and no matter how much I eat they won't go away."

There was a long pause between the group as they all tried to soak it in.

"I think what Luffy needs is a vacation," Usopp stated, to break the uneasy silence. His face was full of smiles.

"More like _you want_ a vacation," Zoro spat.

"Well maybe I do!" Usopp then yelled in his defense, crossing his arms and glaring at Zoro more rather than he did Luffy. "But I'm sure you want one just as much."

"I honestly think we could all use a little break from each other," Sanji spoke up, taking out the cigarette from his mouth and flicking it away. It was garbage now. "It's not like we can make it to the Grand Line if we're all spitting in each other's faces."

Usopp was thrilled to see that the crew had agreed upon one of his ideas, especially an idea resulting in vacations. He quickly began to get excited and lost all, if any, real anger he had.

"But you know, I don't trust Luffy alone," Zoro went on. The large man felt as though something so pleasurable such as a vacation shouldn't be such an 'easy' idea. Especially for pirates. "Someone's going to have to stay with him."

"The whole point of the vacation is to get away from him," Sanji shot back, finding Zoro irritable when he had to try to find a flaw in everything. "Who would want to give up their free time just to baby-sit?"

None of them seemed to notice or care that Luffy was still sitting in the middle of them, completely aware of what they were saying. He took it though, every negative comment like a smack in the face. But Luffy knew very well he could take smacking. Their words meant nothing.

"Fine then," Nami finally spoke up, tired of the bickering between a bunch of grown men. "I'll stay with Luffy. You guys can have your little vacations."

All men just cocked at her for a second. That came out of nowhere to them.

"No Nami-san!" Sanji pouted, hopping over to her and grabbing her hands. He leaned down to reach her eye level and frowned. "You don't have to burden yourself. Why don't you come with me instead? We'll have lots of fun."

He grinned leaning forward into her, but Nami quickly stepped back. Finding her resisting just a bit, Sanji stood himself straight and pointed at Zoro.

"Zoro can take Luffy," He grinned, hoping that was good enough to change her mind.

"Hey, now wait a second!" Zoro huffed, grabbing Sanji by the back of his suit collar and growled. "That's not fair to me at all!"

"Who said I wanted to be fair to you?" Sanji returned the growl.

"He can come with me!" Usopp raised his hand in the air like a grade-school student and blinked. But as soon as Sanji and Zoro heard his voice, the two in unison gave him a horrible death glare. No words were needed and Usopp's hand slowly found its way back down. "Never mind…"

"Listen you guys," Nami walked up to both Sanji and Zoro and tore the chef from the swordsman's grasp rather easily. "I already made up my mind. Luffy can hang around with me and you guys can have all the free time you want. Okay?"

When Nami usually made up her mind, there was no questioning it. All four men, even Luffy, just watched her walk on by. It was getting late after all, now.

The girl then stopped in her tracks, turned around and frowned.

"So now what are we going to do about dinner?"

-

The next day the crew spent their time figuring out where each one of them would stay. Nami, although hungry due to no supper last night, grabbed a few maps and claimed there were a group of islands coming up soon. Each one had a nice little town and there were more than enough islands for one guy to spend some time on. Then, of course, Nami got her own island as well with a Luffy cohort. Although Sanji tried several times to convince Nami to come with him instead, she sadly turned him down and claimed that he really needed some time for himself.

They agreed to meet up after a week.

---

And so that's how it has been so far, and Luffy was not having as much fun as he believed the others were. He continued to sit and stare off, wondering what his newfound hunger was and where it came from. He couldn't put his finger on it, and it was beginning to frustrate the young captain.

Nami began to stir once more, Luffy looking over his shoulder again to see her move her legs uneasily. It was strange really, as Luffy had seen the girl in a bikini before, but this was the first time he'd seen her in one without the rest of the crew. Sanji was usually all over her too.

Was that what was upsetting her?

Deciding that was it, Luffy grinned and picked himself up. With unsteady steps we walked over to the girl, his head at a tilt, and began to look around her.

"Need something Luffy?" The girl peeped, causing Luffy to jump back just a bit seeing as Nami appeared to be sleeping. She slowly opened her eyes to get a good look at him.

The young man said nothing, as he reached down and grabbed a small tube that rested next to his friend. As clear as day the tube read 'Sunscreen' in large, bright print. Luffy quickly held the bottle in front of Nami's face in question.

"Oh," As if understanding what Luffy was attempting to say, Nami grinned and closed her eyes once more. "Sure, go ahead."

Taken aback just a bit, Luffy blinked. He wasn't really sure what they had just agreed to, but hoped it was what he was going for. His puzzlement was answered as he saw Nami quickly undo the strap to her bikini top as to not get any sunscreen on it.

She wanted him to rub it on her back and that's exactly what Luffy thought out to do.

"Whenever you're ready," The girl yawned and went back to whatever state she was in before the captain bothered her.

Nodding to himself, Luffy blinked trying to recall what to do. He had seen briefly Sanji do this all the time and each time seemed to make Nami happy. Seeing as Sanji wasn't there, it was up to him to fill in the gap.

He wanted to make Nami happy.

Squeezing a small amount of the goop in the palm of his hand and getting on his knees, Luffy slowly yet carefully placed the mass upon Nami's back and began to rub up and down her spine.

"And if I catch your hand in the wrong places," Nami soon interrupted, startling Luffy once more. "I'll kill you."

He blinked, pausing his actions for just a bit and wondered how he could slip up. What on earth did she mean by that? Looking down, Luffy could see the brightly colored towel his knees now rested upon. Was that what she meant? Don't get it on the towel? Although he had no idea why the towel seemed so important, Luffy shrugged it off and continued spreading the sunscreen across Nami's back.

Smiling, Luffy seemed very proud of his work. He liked how Nami's back curved and the touch of her smooth skin. It was as if he gained the understanding of why Sanji enjoyed doing this so much. It really was a lot of fun.

It was soon, however, that Luffy wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and was more focused on the enjoyment. It was soon that Luffy found his hand just a bit into Nami's lower bikini.

A strong force was whipped across the young man's face as Nami quickly pulled away and slapped him quickly. With a glare she ripped her tube of sunscreen out of Luffy's hands in a total fury.

"What's wrong with you?" She hollered, now sitting up and holding her bikini top against her chest. "Did you even hear what I said?"

Luffy was in a state of shock at first, rubbing his face where Nami had slapped him, the horrible sting leaving him speechless. He just couldn't understand why she was so angry all of the sudden.

"I did hear you," He finally spoke up and sat himself straight. "I didn't put my hand in the wrong place. I didn't get any on the towel."

He pointed at the towel that Nami sat on and frowned. He really did try hard not to get anything on it. Nami blinked, her rage turning into a state of confusion as she looked at the towel and tried to understand what Luffy just told her.

It was then when she realized that she wasn't dealing with Sanji at the moment. Luffy's bizarre innocence soon causing her to break out into a laughter.

"Oh wow," She sighed, holding her forehead in her free hand. "Wow Luffy, just wow."

Although now it was clear that Nami was 'happy', Luffy couldn't understand her and continued to frown. He had no idea if he did anything right now or if he did anything wrong. It was all very confusing.

He decided that he didn't want to deal with it and got up, heading towards the path behind the beach that lead into town. Once he could figure out women, maybe then he would go back to her.

"Oh wait, Luffy," Nami called back to him, still slowly getting over her laughing fit. She didn't want him to leave. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you."

Her words meant nothing and Luffy gave a small wave goodbye.

"Meet me at our room when you're done," He simply called back to her. Luffy was referring to the inn they were currently staying in.

With a frown, Nami strapped back on her bikini top and sighed, returning the small wave even though Luffy couldn't see it.

"See ya then," she said under her breath. Her voice was filled with both sadness and disappointment.

Great. Now she felt bad.

---

Luffy rested his body against one of the trees that loomed in front of the entrance of the town, his eyes fixed on the townspeople who walked about blissfully. Their smiles made the young captain smile but yet there was still that horrible hunger in the pit of his stomach.

As soon as he was too focused on the horrible feeling, the boy frowned and turned away from the people. Instead of staring at them, he gazed into the forest that surrounded the beautiful little settlement. Although, to be truthful, Luffy felt as though the forest was much more beautiful.

Underneath the brim of his straw hat, Luffy's eyes began to widen as soon he spotted a bizarre figure that slowly floated within the foliaged forest, its bright colors and heavenly appearance dazzling him. Within the little light it got, Luffy could slowly make out that the figure was slowly approaching him, taking its sweet time as it seemed to wind its way there.

A gasp was given, and Luffy jumped away from the tree as soon as he noticed the tiny thing was closing in. Slowly and steadily, the orange figure presented its shape and the boy quickly calmed down, giving a happy grin and trotted to the little creature.

Floating in front of him hovered a large, orange butterfly.

"Hello there," Luffy grinned widely, laughing at the little bug. He was almost embarrassed by the fact that the pretty little thing frightened him.

The butterfly said nothing in reply, however, for insects don't speak. So in order to give some sort of response, the dainty little thing soon perched itself on top of Luffy's straw hat. Flexing its wings, it skipped along merrily upon the bizarre new texture of the hat.

"Now where did you come from?" Again, Luffy assumed the butterfly was listening to him and politely awaited its answer. He soon got his 'answer' as the butterfly quickly floated off of the young man's hat and back into the forest. He stared in awe behind it until he realized that if he let it go, he would most likely never see it again. "Hey! Now wait up now!"

Clumsy footsteps were soon taken as he entered the forest, following the angelic butterfly that entertained him so. It was amazing how the small creature made him forget about his unforgiving hunger. Although he still felt the emptiness, it didn't seem to bring him down at all.

Luffy hopped over bushes and vines, trying hard to keep the butterfly in his sights. Upon his face, a large smile that never wanted to leave. It was a wonderful feeling, chasing the bug as it zigged and zagged between trees and assorted plants, but no matter where it went, Luffy kept up.

He soon came to a sliding stop, his eyes widening as it appeared as though the butterfly led him right in the middle of a small meadow. Looking around in amazement, the young man couldn't help but awe in wonder as he slowly walked forth into the sun's light.

As if by order while Luffy walked forward, a swarm of multicolored butterflies quickly crowded towards him. One by the one the little creatures circled around him in greeting. Their stunning beauty left the captain speechless.

This was much better than the beach.

The circling soon stopped as the butterflies soon parted away from Luffy's view, landing besides him and resting upon the many flowers that covered the meadow. It was if they were making way for something special, and Luffy could see it just fine as it slowly approached him. Once more he gasped in its wonder.

A Birdwing slowly reached its way towards the boy, its large wings covered in dazzling blues and greens. Luffy had never seen something so dazzling in the form of an insect before, and quickly held his hands up in a cup and offered it a place to rest. The bug quickly accepted the new perch offered to it and crept along Luffy's hand without a care. The captain grinned widely, taking a hand and prodding at the creature's wings. The wings shivered as he did so, causing Luffy to jump back a bit in shock.

Soon, the captain let out a hardy laughter his voice echoing across not only the meadow but the whole forest. The flock of butterflies, as soon as they heard the sound of Luffy's bellowing laugh, flew up into the air appearing as though they were a thick cloud. Even the king-sized Birdwing left its perch from Luffy's palm and followed its subjects.

Once more in amazement, Luffy watched them float in the air. They were all very beautiful, not a care in the world. The King Birdwing, in all its glory, was the last one he saw until they were finally out of sight.

"Okay, good-bye!" Luffy shouted after them, waving his arm madly. "See ya again tomorrow!"

His arm slowly reached his side as his silly large smile slowly faded. Looking back Luffy knew very well that he would have to head back into town. Then it came, that strange hunger that had been dormant for only that short time.

Placing his hands in his pockets, he headed it for it anyway. After all, he had told Nami that he would be back at the inn. It would have been odd for her to go there and not find him.

---

The inn room was like any room. Its walls were painted a vibrant white which were lighted by the sun's rays that snuck between the beautifully draped windows. Gorgeous furniture sets of oak cabinets and shelves decorated the room as well as various portraits of the glorious sea dangled upon the walls.

The main highlight of the room, being that of a white, glossy bed, was where Nami rested herself, now clothed in her usual attire. She worried as she sat there, rubbing her hand across the silk-like sheets and frowned. Luffy wasn't where he said he would be and she was beginning to think he was in trouble.

She sighed, looking over the bed in hopes it would take her mind off of him. She still had that horrible feeling of guilt after she slapped him.

The bed was the only one in their room and was far big enough for two people. Apparently the innkeeper assumed the girl and the captain were sweethearts and gave them that room without question.

That had bugged Nami ever since they got there.

She refused to sleep close to him despite how comfortable the bed was and how much room there really was. Although she couldn't understand why she did it, Nami always slept for the past days on the very edge of the bed opposite of Luffy. Seldom did she fall off of it, the way she rested seeming uncomfortable. She doubted Luffy even cared, though.

How she wanted to get close.

Starring at a clock that rested lovingly on the wall, Nami's frown grew as she saw how late it was getting. The sun was now setting and the girl forced herself up in order to turn on the lamps.

As she got up, however, the door quickly flung open as Luffy stood within it. His blank, lifeless stare fallen upon Nami. The girl quickly turned around and decided it best to not show him how worried she was.

"It's about time you showed up," She spat. Although her eyes were filled with relief, she tried to cover it up with a glare. "I thought you said you'd be here."

"Sorry Nami," the captain yawned, stretching his arms in an occasional manner. "I guess I got sidetracked. It won't happen again."

"It better not happen again," She ordered. "We have one day left to our vacation. The last thing I want is to spend it looking for you."

With that said, she watched as her efforts of turning on the lamps were for nothing as Luffy leaped into bed. He was ready to end this day already.

"Going to bed?" She asked stupidly. The glare was gone, despite her attempt to not show she cared. The girl quickly turned the lamp back off as she asked so.

"Yup," Luffy answered just a stupidly, pulling the sheets over himself in the sloppy manner he always did. "Why don't you get ready for bed, too?"

"It's not like I have a choice," Nami scowled, but ended her statement with a laugh.

She couldn't help it. She couldn't stay mad.

---

It was late within the night did Nami feel a strange tug upon her shoulder as she slept on the bed's edge once more like she had been doing for the past days. The room was only lit by the moon, and the girl could barely make out a large hand clenching to her nightgown.

She gasped, turning around but quickly calmed down as she saw the wide eyes of her captain. Nami could barely make it out, but she could tell he was frowning.

"What is it Luffy?" she asked in a uneasy tone. "Had a bad dream or something?"

"Why do you sleep like that?" Luffy released his grip on Nami's shoulder and patted the large space between them. "It looks so uncomfortable. Please sleep here."

The girl blinked, completely taken aback from this.

"No, I'm fine," she lied. Turning her back from him, Nami gave a long yawn. "You shouldn't worry about me so much. Go back to bed."

"But I've heard you fall before," Luffy insisted. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Listen Luffy, I'm fine," Nami's hushed voice became louder. Truthfully, she really wanted to sleep within that spot on the bed but something kept her from doing so. Something told her it was a sign of weakness.

"No. You're not," the captain apparently saw through the lies, grabbed onto her shoulder once more, and this time pulled harder. As if this time he was trying to drag her.

However, Nami resisted, grabbing the edge of the bed tightly. She shut her eyes firmly as she did so, not seeing why she was fighting against Luffy's strength. It wasn't a matter of time until the boy won and the girl quickly landed into him in a complete daze.

She gasped as her body met against Luffy, apparently the captain doing the same thing. His hand was still resting on her shoulder, but it slowly began to creep off little by little. Luffy didn't know what to do.

"I-I'm sorry Nami," he began, feeling as though perhaps he hurt her in the process. "I just wanted you to sleep well on your last day and—"

Luffy was caught off by his own shock as Nami quickly clutched the creeping hand and pulled it back, if not further, over her.

"Luffy…" she began, pulling the entire arm over her. Nami was letting go of that fear of showing weakness. "Let's just go to sleep now…"

And with that said both captain and navigator slept silently besides each other, the arm of the young man over the girl and never letting go.

---

Nami had never rested so peacefully before in that whole week. She slowly awoke to find Luffy's arm still draped over her, the sun's rays finally coming back to light up the room.

It was morning and the last day of their vacation.

"I wonder how the others are," Nami asked herself out loud. Luffy was apparently still sleeping, so it didn't matter if she spoke out loud or not. His heavy breathing was echoed through her ears and the girl found it unbelievable that she could sleep through that.

Pulling off both sheets and arm off of her, Nami arose from the bed and decided to get ready for her last day of free time. She wondered what and how she would spend it.

As soon as the arm lifted, Luffy slowly stirred and opened his eyes. He watched as his friend slowly crawled out of the bed and smiled with almost a sense of satisfaction. He had hoped she slept well for once.

"Well?" Luffy asked sleepily towards her. The sound of his tired voice caught Nami off guard and caused her to jump quickly.

"Well what?" she asked back after calming down.

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"Oh," Nami began, running her hands within her hair. She smiled at Luffy as she did so. "I slept fine, I guess."

"Just fine?" the boy picked himself up and stared at Nami in question, his head falling to a tilt.

"Yes," she nodded. "Just fine."

That was all Nami needed to say as she quickly grabbed her clothing and made way for the washroom so she could get ready for the day.

"Say Luffy," she then peeped from behind a closed door. "What would you like to do today? We can go to that beach again if you'd like. I promise not to hit you this time."

The young man said nothing, but rather tried to think. Today was the last day, wasn't it? It had to be special. It had to be something that made this vacation worth while.

It was then when Luffy remembered last night as Nami slept soundly up against him. Not only was he happy to finally see her sleep peacefully on the bed for once, but that whole time as her body touched him, that hunger…that odd unexplainable hunger…was gone. And it wasn't like when he saw the butterflies did the hunger only weaken. It was completely gone. Of course now, as he still sat on the bed and waited for Nami to finish did the hunger slowly creep back to him.

What if he were to mix those two things together?

"Well Luffy?" Nami called, finally stepping out from the bathroom all dressed and ready for the day.

"Nami…" He began slowly, turning his head and looking at her with happy eyes. "Today I want to show you something."

---

"Where are you taking me?" Nami partly laughed yet partly screamed. Within the forest that surrounded the town, Luffy pulled Nami's arm in order to make her follow him. Together the two hopped over bushes and assorted plants as the zigged and zagged between trees.

"You'll see!" Luffy reassured her for the fifth time. In truth, Luffy was somewhat lost due to his poor sense of direction. He was hoping that he could spot certain plants and flowers that would remind him where to go.

"Whatever you say," was all the girl had to say. She watched as Luffy seemed to run around aimlessly holding the top of his straw hat with his other hand.

Almost out of nowhere, the captain slid to a stop, releasing Nami's arm and turning around to face her. He grinned, excited about what he was going to show her.

"Okay Nami," He grinned, pushing away tree branches to reveal the flowered meadow. "We're here."

The girl gasped in wonder as she laid eyes on the beautifully colored meadow. Flowers of all shapes and sizes rested within it and they swayed back and forth in the wind. It was almost as if they were waving towards her, beckoning her to come.

"Wow Luffy…" she began, but stopped to see that Luffy had already walked into the meadow. It was half way within it did he sit down and wave his hand to signal her to come.

Looking both ways, Nami peeked at the meadow, almost to check if it was safe. Placing one foot in the flower-covered grass, she stopped to see a bizarre sight that suddenly played out in front of her. As soon as she set her foot down, a mass of multi-colored butterflies surrounded her captain as he sat there, still waving for her to come.

"Luffy what is this?" she asked in awe, slowly approaching her captain so she didn't frighten away the insects. "How did you know about this place?"

"I was here yesterday," the captain explained, the swarm of butterflies soon taking interest in Nami as well as their old friend, Luffy. Upon the boy's hat rested the mighty Birdwing once more. The butterfly king.

"This is amazing," Nami cooed, allowing some of the butterflies to take perch on her hands and her shoulders. "Is this why you were late?"

Luffy nodded, causing the butterfly king to slowly hover over him as he moved so. As soon as he was done rocking his head, the king took his perch once again. The whole display made Nami giggle.

"Nami listen," Luffy began once more. His voice was in a more serious tone as he looked at her with saddened eyes. "I really want to tell you something."

"Go for it," Nami blinked at Luffy's seriousness, finding it odd for even him. As she did so, she continued to let the butterflies rest upon her.

"Remember when I told you guys about that hunger?" He waited for Nami to nod before he went on. "Well, I've still been feeling it even on our vacation…but last night…when you slept next to me…it was gone."

Nami continued to nod, causing the butterflies to simply hover next to her rather than rest on her just as the butterfly king did with Luffy. A playful smile slowly crept upon her face, her eyes sparkled. She had a feeling where this was going.

"I don't think that what you're dealing with is hunger, Luffy," Nami told him. She slowly began to inch closer to him until she was looking straight into his glossy eyes. "Tell me, is your hunger gone now?"

"A little bit," He continued to look at her with a lustrous look, only this time he was slowly beginning to smile. "Why?"

"I think I know how to get rid of it for good," Nami went on, pressing up against his body and wrapping her arms around him. "You just have to promise not to ever let _me_ feel that hunger afterwards."

"Of course Nami! I would never do something like that to you! So tell me, how do I get rid of—"

Luffy was caught off as Nami slowly pressed her lips against his, slowly taking him aback. He was completely dumbfounded by all of this, but soon noticed as she continued that the hunger once more subsided.

He greatly accepted the kiss and went with it.

Now wrapping his arms around her, Luffy stood the both of them up; the two still caught in the passion of the kiss. Their sudden movements caused the butterflies to arise once more, including the butterfly king, as they circled between the two as if curious to as what was going on.

The two soon parted their lips and looked within each others eyes. The butterflies continued to swarm around them as if to set their mood. It truly was a sight to see.

"Luffy, you saved me so many times," Nami began, smiling and burying her face into his chest. "It's about time I saved you."

Luffy grinned like he used to back before he had felt the hunger and began to pat Nami on the head, keeping his other arm tightly around her. With a sigh, he soon turned his gaze off of her and once more let out an echoing laughter which caused the circling butterflies to rise up into the air again. The butterfly king watched from the sky as the two held each other close in the middle of his meadow before he finally flew from sight.

It was then when Luffy never hungered like that again.

END

* * *

-For those who don't know, a Birdwing is a type of large butterfly. They're very pretty. 


End file.
